Public Diary
by navivory
Summary: Bukan update, cuma curhatan pribadi gue.


Hai. Ini bukan update. Bukan cerita. I've warned you. Silahkan tinggalkan page sebelum nyesel karena udah buang-buang waktu buat baca ini.

Bisa dibilang ini adalah author's note-slash-diary. Isinya cuma soal curhatan gue yang terlalu panjang buat ditulis di akhir cerita. Mau ditulis di profil tapi cuma menuh-menuhin, mungkin bakalan gue hapus dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Gue ini tipe orang yang menceritakan masalah gue sama semua orang, even sekelas tau gue suka sama siapa, cuma si kampret yang gue suka malah bilang, "Kegeeran amat gw kalo gw ngira lo suka ama gw"

Yash, he's annoying as fuck.

But let's forget it. Gue bikin ini bukan buat bahas soal dia, gapenting juga lagian.

Mungkin selama ini orang banyak bertanya, apa sih maunya ini author? Datang gak dijemput pulang gak dianter. Gatau kapan mau dateng tiba-tiba udah minta dianterin pulang aja. Sebenernya sedih sih karena gue terkesan lepas tanggung jawab banget padahal tanpa sepengetahuan orang selama ini gue selalu bela-belain nulis disela kesibukan gue (yang padahal cuma sok sibuk) walaupun cuma nambah satu-dua kalimat.

Ide cerita tuh datengnya selalu disaat yang gak tepat. Misalnya, waktu gue lagi duduk cantik diatas closet. Mending dirumah, ini di mall. Begitu pulang, buyar semuanya. Hilang gak berbekas deh tuh apa aja yang mau gue tulis sepulangnya gue dari tempat itu. Sialan kan?

Waktu itu temen gue pernah bilang gini, "Lo itu emang master of prolog ya. Awalnya doang semangat mau bikin cerita bagus, gataunya lo telantarin gitu aja."

Ouch, aku tertonjok.

To tell you the truth, i've written like... 50 something prolog, seriusan, dari yang mulai Donghaenya bego, pinter, jenius, sampe gila semuanya gue tulis. Cuma karena gue gatau mau dibawa kemana cerita itu, akhirnya berakhir tanpa kelanjutan. Dan bodohnya gue itu terlalu terburu-buru mulai bikin cerita bahkan sebelum gue tau konflik apa yang mau gue taruh di cerita itu. Gambaran cerita udah jelas, tapi begitu mau mulai nulis, semua buyar. Ditambah ingatan gue yang emang jangka pendek.

That's why hampir semua cerita gue gapernah ada kabar kelanjutannya.

Dan antusiasme pembaca juga berakhir di chapter pertama. Setelah itu, selesai. Mungkin karena ide cerita gue emang kurang kokoh dibanding cerita punya author lain (yaiyalah awalnya iseng doang terus publish) dan gue gabisa jauh-jauh dari fluff. Gue pernah pengen bikin cerita fantasy, pas giliran mau mulai konflik, akhirnya gue nyerah dan kembali lagi ke fluff.

Yah, pengetahuan gue belum cukup untuk menjangkau genre yang berat, terutama sci-fi. Mungkin di masa yang akan mendatang, ketika gue akhirnya memiliki pengetahuan yang dibutuhkan untuk menulis cerita bergenre sci-fi, FF Haehyuk disini udah tinggal kenangan. Who knows?

Tapi akhir-akhir ini berhubung lagi libur gue jadi semangat nulis. Lagian gaada yang bisa gue lakuin lagi selain nulis. Buka twitter tiap nengok fanacc isinya updatean fansite. Path gapunya. Bbm udah uninstall. Line—HUWEEEEE! Sepi as fuck. Akhirnya wattpad jadi sahabat setia, nulis FF Haehyuk buat di publish disini.

Hape gue yang lama udah tidur untuk selamanya. Padahal sebagian besar prolog dan plot cerita gue ada disana. Ada beberapa judul cerita yang tinggal melewati tahap finishing terus publish, tapi takdir berkata lain. Disini gue mau jujur, chapter kelima Daddy's fault itu sebenernya udah dibikin sejak setahun yang lalu, tapi hilang dalam insiden memory keformat. Butuh waktu berbulan-bulan buat gue balikin mood gue yang udah down (serius, walaupun misalnya cuma beberapa paragraf yang kehapus dalam suatu cerita, gue jadi males ngelanjutin cerita itu) dan disaat gue udah bikin ulang, gue malah minder sama hasilnya karena gak sebagus yang pertama.

Satu yang gue syukurin adalah karena sekarang udah banyak author hebat bermunculan. Sedikit flashback, tiga tahun lalu, pertama kali gue mulai mendalami FF Haehyuk sebagai seorang reader (gue udah baca FF sejak 7 tahun lalu tapi di fandom naruto), FF Haehyuk itu almost 75% consists of drama dengan penggambaran karakter Hyukjae yang selalu feminim. Okay, Hyukjae bottoms in Haehyuk. But that doesn't make him a girl. Walaupun gue suka liat dia bertingkah submissive, tapi bukan berarti gue suka liat dia di deskripsikan sebagai cewek, kecuali tercantum kata GS di warning. Dan gue seneng karena sekarang kebanyakan cerita udah mulai pake pendeskripsian yang lain soal karakter Hyukjae. Genre cerita juga mulai banyak bermunculan. (posisi gue pas ngomongin bagian ini sebagai seorang reader ya, bukan author) Dulu, gak banyak orang berani pake kata sugestif dalam penulisan FFnya. Pernah ngalamin masa dimana semua FF Haehyuk (atau mungkin couple lain) menggunakan kata 'this and that' atau 'junior'?

Because I've already been there, done that.

Sekarang?

"Penis Donghae menusuk lubang pantat Hyukjae tepat di intinya"

Like, no dirty talk no life.

HAHAHAHA.

Ini peningkatan, entah peningkatan dalam segi apa (yang jelas bukan dari segi moralitas) tapi ini cukup mengejutkan juga. Tapi seirung berjalannya waktu, para author fluff which is my favorite satu per satu beralih ke fandom lain, atau sebagian juga jadi hiatus, digantikan oleh para author baru yang gak kalah hebatnya.

Ini bikin gue sadar kalo dunia terus berputar (lah kemana aja lo) dan suatu saat mungkin gue yang bakalan mengundurkan diri dari sini. Mungkin saat mereka wamil, gue malah gak bakal balik lagi ke fandom. Bukan pindah fandom keles, tapi leave kpop. Mereka yang membuat gue cinta sama kpop, dan mereka juga yang membuat gue mundur. Jujur aja gue kurang suka sama musik kpop yang akhir-akhir ini di dominasi oleh rookie bergenre hiphop yang lagunya mirip-mirip genre EDM. (Atau mereka emang beraliran EDM ya?)

Tapi buat yang kebetulan baca ini dan masih ragu buat nulis, yang selama ini cuma baca-baca padahal tanpa bisa dipungkiri ada keinginan buat nulis, yang pengen nulis tapi takut tulisannya ancur, coba deh mulai nulis. Mulai publish iseng-iseng sambil dikit-dikit diperbaiki, karena waktu pertama kali gue masuk kesini gue bener-bener gatau apa yang mau gue tulis. Tapi banyak yang ngasih saran dan masukan, jadi gue mulai memperbaiki gaya penulisan dan pembendaharaan kata.

Kreatifitas itu gak terbatas kok, bukan cuma buat orang-orang yang bisa menciptakannya tapi juga buat orang-orang yang mau menciptakannya.

Asik ya bahasa gue wakakakak.

Daripada kalian nyesel sempet kenal sama dunia ini tanpa berpartisipasi di dalamnya. Latihan aja siapatau bikin lancar nulis skripsi (setdah ini bocah sma aja belum lulus udah sok tau soal skripsi)

Inti dari postingan ini adalah... Gaada. Coba baca ulang, emang gaada intinya kan?

Cuma gue mau menekankan bahwa semua author punya kehidupan pribadi masing-masing yang gak bisa diganggu gugat. Buat para author yang punya waktu luang untuk update mungkin bikin satu-dua chapter gak masalah, tapi buat author kayak gue, itu masalah. Gue gak pernah belajar dirumah, serius. Kerjaan gue tiap hari tidur-sekolah-les-main hp-tidur. Tapi dengan jadwal yang monoton setiap harinya, ide cerita jadi gak ngalir di otak gue. Baru mau bikin draft baru udah keburu ngantuk. Belum ngantuk tapi laper, akhirnya makan. Sambil nonton sampe larut malem. Gak jarang juga dapet tugas setumpuk, makalah ini-itu, nyiapin bahan presentasi yang belum diajarin sama sekali. Kurtilas emang bikin muntah pelangi, ya?

Gue udah dituntut banyak sama guru gue, masa mesti dituntut juga sama readers. Gue update setahun dua kali, ya maaf, kemampuan gue emang terbatas cuma sampe segitu. Gue bukan tipe orang yang produktif dan bukan orang yang bisa fokus di satu hal. Misalnya gue bikin satu cerita, disaat gue bosen, gue bakal buka draft baru dan bikin cerita yang lain. Kadang malah authir's notenya selesai lebih dulu karena cuma ngungkapin isi hati aja.

Kalo ada yang mau ninggalin komentar disini silahkan aja, siapatau kita bisa ngobrol banyak, sharing, dan akhirnya jadi temen. Ahaha. Emang gak banyak yang bisa dishare dari seorang anak sma kayak gue, tapi seenggaknya gue bisa diajak ngobrol.

Sekian deh, terimakasih yang mau menyempatkan waktunya buat baca ini. Silahkan ditunggu updatean cerita gue selanjutnya, ada beberapa cerita yang bakal gue publish abis lebaran. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima dengan senang hati.

I love you!

Best regards,

Nim


End file.
